


You’re Mine, And I Want Everyone To Know

by RavenTao



Series: VLD Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Lance just wants to be left alone, Lotance, Lotor doesn't like sharing, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Touching, Pet Lance, Reclaiming, Suggestive Themes, Zethrid is mentioned - Freeform, and Throk doesn't like asking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Lance enjoys being Lotor's pet, except when people with a grudge against his master try to take out their anger on him. Then it's not so great. At least he can look forward to Lotor reclaiming him after?





	You’re Mine, And I Want Everyone To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I have started these little drabbles because I wanted to practice writing short things. So, here's the first request I got for this prompt. I'll post the prompt list at the end so that whoever else wants to request one can. I'm working on Lance centric ships right now.
> 
> I will be posting them in the order of which I wrote them, not their numerical order.

**6\. “You’re _mine_ , and I want everyone to know…”**

 

Anyone who knew Lance knew that he loved being the prettiest thing in the room. And with a master like Lotor, well, it wasn’t hard. Lotor liked to brag about his wealth by showering Lance in shiny golds and pretty purples, and he loved to show off Lance whenever he could.

Anyone who knew Lotor would know that he was also deeply possessive. He never shied away from flaunting what what his, and he loved having everyone’s eyes on his things, especially his newest pet, Lance. But the moment it went from wanting to acting, Lotor put his foot down.

Lance was a good pet, he was allowed to do pretty much whatever he wanted, within reason. So, when he had been walking down the hall unattended, that had been normal. What hadn’t been normal, was one of Lotor’s guest commanders having pinned him to the wall.

Throk had never been a fan of the prince, and when he had seen the halfbreed’s newest toy, he had wanted to break it. Had wanted to take something from Lotor that he truly cherished. He’d cornered the smaller boy, pushed aside his lavish purple silk tunic, one clawed hand on his neck, cutting off his air and easily rendering it impossible for Lance to call for help. The other hand made fast work of reaching between Lance’s now exposed legs and fondling him. It would have gone further than that if Ezor and Zethrid hadn’t turned the corner when they had. Lance had been in tears the entire way back to Lotor’s room, Ezor’s calming hand on his back rubbing supportivly. They had left Zethrid to handle Throk.

Lotor had been outraged that any of his guests would have had the audacity to even think of touching what was his, especially on his ship. Quickly he sent Ezor away to help Zethrid with their new prisoner, already too busy trying to calm his pet. Lotor pulled Lance close, kissing at the red pin prick marks left by Throk’s claws, soothing Lance’s frayed nerves with hushed complements and quiet coos of praise. He wiped away Lance’s tears, peppering more kisses up Lance’s neck and to his cheeks, under his eyes, over his temples, and then finally to his forehead. Once Lance was no longer quite as upset, Lotor leaned in to whisper one more thing into Lance’s ear;

“No one will dare touch you like that again. You’re  _ mine _ , and I want everyone to know.” He growled seductively before proceeding to nip and lick at Lance’s neck, leaving many little red love bites in his wake. No one would question who his pet belonged to at the next meeting. He would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “No, keep your clothes on.”  
> 2\. “Make that noise again.” - Zethance  
> 3\. “Not until I say you can.” - Shance  
> 4\. “You’re driving me crazy, please…”  
> 5\. “Is that a challenge?”  
> 6\. “You’re mine, and I want everyone to know…” - Lotance  
> 7\. “I want you to take your time.”  
> 8\. “There’s a closet over there, you know…”  
> 9\. “Use your teeth.” - Latte  
> 10\. “I’m not above begging.”  
> 11\. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this…” - Klance  
> 12\. “Not like that, like this.” - Ezorance  
> 13\. “No, I want them to hear us.”- Shklance  
> 14\. “Let me show you…”  
> 15\. “Lay down, let me take care of you, please.” - Kolivance
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> These are first come first serve, after I get one done for all 15 prompts, please feel free to pick any of them and request another drabble.


End file.
